


【FF14|于桑】于里昂热不吃坚果，桑克瑞德不戴耳套（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [77]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *绵薄之礼，赠予近期约稿投喂的同好，望不嫌弃。*一点3.x~5.0的傻白甜小日常。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380





	【FF14|于桑】于里昂热不吃坚果，桑克瑞德不戴耳套（END）

【1】

克莱门丝两姐妹声称亲眼看到桑克瑞德在星芒节的庆典上买了一对耳套。

说桑克瑞德桑克瑞德就到，手中礼包被大伙抓个正着。可这礼包装了不少好东西，从糖饼到挂画、玩偶，远洋而来售卖的酒、充满异国风情的袍服。包裹中果然有克莱门丝兄妹见着的耳套，酒红色，造型是洋气，就是颜色显老。克莱门丝闹着要试试，拿来一比划，发现这是男士款式。

“桑克瑞德不怕冷吧？干嘛要买个耳套。”

“我不戴耳套啊。”

克莱门丝悻悻捏着，看一边有博尔达兄弟，兴高采烈在两兄弟头上比划，接着又发现，这是精灵族适用的男士款式。一来二去，耳套递到了库尔特内手上。

这时桑克瑞德笑出声了，打马虎眼拿回耳套：“红色哪适合库尔特内先生？下次我买个青色的。”

【2】

博尔达兄弟声称亲身陪伴于里昂热在红莲节的祭典上买了五大罐坚果。

用的还不是公款。如果于里昂热用公款，大家就都知道这五大罐坚果是要放上橱柜留给芙·拉敏做点心的，但于里昂热另买了五大罐，用的才是公款。

也就是说，公用坚果和私用坚果各占一半。这也太喜欢吃了吧？博尔达兄弟面面相觑。

结果于里昂热说：“如果我那么喜欢坚果，怎么能不多买留着自用。坚果用法多样，在下愚钝只懂两三种，干晒、香炒，还有一种……大概就是，储存于瓦罐，等待想法更丰富的有识之士光临。”

“那你直接给芙·拉敏就好了啊！”

于里昂热只潜心给买来自用的坚果破壳，将剥净的果肉收入另一只玻璃罐。博尔达兄弟尤其是大哥赫利·博尔达，随库尔特内到沙之家去得也多，却还是头一次见于里昂热用这只罐子。

不过，头一次指的是——

“这不是桑克瑞德的罐子吗？我记得还没搬家的时候他用来插花……”

【3】

不管大家怎么不相信，还是眼看着桑克瑞德从行李里提出一匹绢布。

“桑克瑞德居然有空帮塔塔露买布？”

“啊，这是妖精族的特产。”

“早听说塔塔露想要点儿妖精绢布做衣服，原来是你去跑的腿。”

桑克瑞德笑得极其自然：“路过就顺便买了。”

他将布撂在大厅桌上。大家惦着这是塔塔露的东西，都没去碰。谁知傍晚，光之战士也回石之家来了，抖抖行囊，也掏出一匹妖精绢布。

“咦？你也买了？”

“是呀，塔塔露说要做衣服。”

问话那人摸不着头脑，边说“不久刚才桑克瑞德就买过一匹你们是不是买重了”边指向桌子，结果桌上桑克瑞德买来的绢布早没了影子。

隔两三日，那人又见桑克瑞德在大厅一角拿橡皮筋绾发，末了一手提掸子一手提木桶，噔噔噔往内屋去。

他身上分明穿的是妖精绢布做的围裙。那人结舌半晌，想：“塔塔露真好心，能不能也跟塔塔露申请一件这样的围裙。”

可到傍晚，那人见光之战士从露台收下的衣物里，也有一件妖精绢布质地的褂子。

“这是塔塔露送我的，给我在石之家放松穿着。”光之战士满心喜悦，试穿后连声称赞舒适合意。

这时于里昂热打内屋出来，手里提着桑克瑞德下午拿走的掸子和木桶，遇见两位同伴在大厅叠衣服，笑着打了个招呼。光之战士的招呼自然打得心无芥蒂，唯有目睹了前因后果那人，认出于里昂热身上围裙，正是桑克瑞德下午穿过的那件，围裙上的小蝴蝶还是粉色的呢。

【4】

血盟中好事者对天发誓，于里昂热真的在恋人节的红气球下孤身伫立许久。

恋人节庆典上办有占卜活动，既有情侣好奇情路，亦有单身寻觅奇缘，只是于里昂热在凑巧撞见的相识老友眼里，婉拒了诸多单身男女相邀，就那么一直、一直站着。情爱的海洋花浪翩翩，甜言蜜语如鸥鹭翔集，眷恋盘旋不去，却似乎与置身其中的这位精灵族毫无干系。

时至夜里，米·凯特露天广场舞乐升平，再没人注意到这个精灵仍在原地，也就莫古力邮差背着包飞来飞去为羞涩的有情人交换小礼包提供便利，从于里昂热头上路过，认得这人一整天都没挪窝。小莫古力还以为自己漏了谁要送给这人的礼物，停下翻翻背包。

“你叫什么呀？”

“于里昂热·奥居雷。”

莫古力失望地摇摇头：“没有你的信件。”

于里昂热不羞不恼。“在下等的是人。”他抬手让小莫古力停留休息，像接住一只青鸟，“而非信件或礼包，不必挂怀。”

小莫古力仅听懂一部分，总之就是自己没送漏送错。于里昂热弹弹指尖，变出一把粉色光片环绕，惹得信差心花怒放，开开心心赶去下一站了。

至后半夜，露天广场热闹渐渐平息，烟花残迹、礼盒缎带、花瓣碎屑随地可见，夜风一过，随着人声零落，就颇显得冷清了。

占卜师拾掇摊点，临走时忽然发觉这个奇怪的精灵族毫无离去的意思。

她正想开口，背后却传来另一声招呼。

“等久了吗？”

占卜师回头一瞧，见是个有着银白色长发的男人。要是这男人提早一点来，那身褴褛衣物就同节庆欢宴相斥；可此时男人走近，刀痕破布被风抖着，还真适合曲终人散。

“不久。”这边的精灵族答道，“我也刚来。”

“不好意思啊，有点难办。”

“严重吗？”

“舔舔就没事了。”

这一整天来，情人相会如何美妙，占卜师已见得惯了。但她忍不住在抱起工具箱路过这两人身边时，故意掉下自己的卡牌。

那白发男人抬手第一下是先挡着精灵族，快速又仔细地打量了下占卜师，嘴里却语气温和：“让我帮您吧。”

“不必不必，几张占卜卡。”占卜师说着要收拾，可实际有意做得笨手笨脚，“不好意思、不好意思，妨碍两位了。”

“没事。”那男人收起手臂，精灵族才与之一同俯身，并在男人拾起一张卡翻到正面看过后，跟着捡起第二张。

占卜师注意到这两人各自对望一眼，接着连贯捡拾，很快就替自己整理清楚，交还回来。

他们捡到了什么卡呢？占卜师不解。回想那精灵的表情，又觉得自己不必再多嘴为两人解密，更不应继续打扰，遂简略道歉道谢，快步离开。

“我给你带了礼物。”占卜师听到身后那男人接着先前话题，“放心，没有弄脏。”

精灵族则说：“你没事就好。”

占卜师偷偷回望一眼。广场一角还是冷冷清清，可月色旖旎。

【5】

于里昂热抵达营帐时，一名士兵听见桑克瑞德嘀咕：“来得真快嘛，天不冷了？”惹得士兵撩起门帘瞅瞅屋外，明明还是风雪欺人。

那叫于里昂热的人跟着军官来访，甫一入营房，眼尖的守兵就噗呲偷笑，交头接耳：这精灵族肯定怕冷，兜帽不脱不说，兜帽下两耳部位还鼓鼓囊囊。

桑克瑞德也在笑，指指火炉，叫于里昂热过去。那精灵先小声道了声歉，背过身摘去坎肩，叠起御寒衣物归在一角。桑克瑞德坐下时，就靠着这些衣物。

营房内开了两小时会议。期间一名后勤兵给这些谋士要员端水，打桑克瑞德身后经过，不慎碰跌了某物。捡起来一看，是一对酒红色的耳套。桑克瑞德随手拿了回去，捏在手里把玩。

“倘若真是如此……”于里昂热说，“摸墙探路，墙便是路标。失去了墙而手中无灯火，再冒进恐怕误入不测。”

桑克瑞德捏着耳套，扁一下、弹一下：“他的意思是说要派人出去详细侦查。就针对现在的困境吧，其他的，就我所知，至少一星期内不会有变化。这意味着我要在一星期内探查出目前急需的情报。”

于里昂热缓缓抬眼：“刚才我并没有说让你去。”

“好啊，那你想让谁去？”

“让桑克瑞德去……”于里昂热环顾四周与会诸人，“请问大家有没有其他意见？”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩。

会后于里昂热说：“这里是联军军营，有些事，我不建议你在各位军官之前先下结论。”

“我可能不该让你来。”

“怎么说？”

“这道理我不是不懂，只不过你来演这一出，挺累的吧。”

“你也别忘了，公事重要归重要，那些杂项，想也是要想。要是顾及不来……”

“那你在这儿等？”

于里昂热将耳套推进行军床靠墙那一角，抖开被单。

“你去的话，用不到一星期。等是等得起的。”

“刚好我这还有些事，是档案上的疑点，这几天就帮我看看吧。”

“是这边这沓？”

“啊啊。……刚才开会，我看你也不闲啊，怎么知道？”

“会后至今，你已经在这儿转五圈了。”

“……你就用这个本子写你的想法。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德松解腰带搭扣，发觉于里昂热直接拿起了自己的刀和随行道具包。

“不睡觉？”

“你定然不肯让我看你走出这营房的背影，在我没有赶上之前，就做点准备吧。”

桑克瑞德掀起被单裹上，眯着眼，注视精灵倚着火炉忙碌的模样。

【6】

在琳的观念里，桑克瑞德不常吃甜食，只有整桌仅剩甜食，才被逼着吃甜食。

可是琳跟随桑克瑞德三年，眼见桑克瑞德买下用以制作甜食的素材不在少数。隔不久后，琳就能在笃学者庄园同于里昂热一块吃上点心。于里昂热常说，甜味能抚慰一段时日来的辛劳，临湖眺望而甜点在手，虽一刻也好，足以让心境大改，由波涛归于细水长流。

然而于里昂热也有心境波涛不得平息之时。那天把琳急坏了，在屋外直转，却叫不开于里昂热的门。去找桑克瑞德吧，那男人也把自己闷在厨房里，好就好在没锁门，琳还看得到他在做什么。

只见桑克瑞德正烘着可可豆，一旁小碗盛着捣碎的坚果。

“桑克瑞德……要不要，劝劝于里昂热……大家没有怪他。暗之战士也……”

“来帮把手。用这个，搅拌这个。这样搅。慢一点。还记得于里昂热教你唱的歌吗？唱一句，搅三圈。”

琳小心照办，把器皿中的混合物搅成奶油。

“于里昂热跟你说过自己为什么会留在第一世界吧？”

提问冷不丁袭来，琳惊得一抬头。

“嗯……”

“就算那时候我告诉他没事，我表达了原谅的意思，你也从没产生过由于自己面临那种命运而责怪他的心，他最后还是会对你说，想向我们道歉。”

“……是……”

“你尝尝，甜吗？”

“有、有点苦。……不过，好香。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德将坚果碎末倒进器皿继续搅拌，接着排出好几种形状的模子。到了午后，琳端着一盘坚果牛奶巧克力，再次敲响于里昂热用来囚禁自己的房门。

“你陪他吃。”桑克瑞德擦着手，解下围裙，提起枪刃，“我去外面走走。”

琳突然惊慌起来。不止害怕自己做不到桑克瑞德想的那般宽慰于里昂热，还记得于里昂热教过自己的话。

“等一等，桑克瑞德！——那个，于里昂热也对我讲过，望着湖面吃甜食，嗯……那个说法，大概是，很开心。不，可能应该说是……容易开心起来。”

“唔呼。”桑克瑞德扣护臂的指头停了停，想了想，“那你陪他吃，把你这些话对他说说，再告诉他我在牧场旁的菜园等，他要不要过来一起走走。”

琳松了口气：“好！”

【7】

那日整个诺弗兰特并未入夜。可夜已成为希望，铭刻在众人心中，正如于里昂热高举占星盘时所言，白昼只能掩盖星辰身影。“即使天空被光倾覆，失去了夜晚的黑暗，星星也依旧在天空深处闪耀”。

有人刻意抬高桑克瑞德意图捉来细看的树枝，导致男人够不着，丢脸得很。

“你明知我嗜甜，巧克力的糖量却远低于常理，敢问缘故。”

“不是兴师问罪都不舍得出门，哈？”

“这花招蜂，你再拿在手里，恐你稍后就要带着红肿与大家汇合。”

“我什么时候怕过蜜蜂，来就来吧，捉一包玩玩。”

于里昂热扶着树枝松手，没让花瓣抖落。桑克瑞德抱起胳膊。

“巧克力还有剩吗？”

“我对琳说的是……甜点在手，而非苦巧。”

“我能把坚果滤出来，有的是花鼠想吃。”

“怨气真大。”

“不然也钓不出你。”

“桑克瑞德啊……”

“你就想在那屋里呆得海枯石烂，呆到自己爽为止？”

于里昂热一步上前扶着栏杆。无尽光晦黄前方，多少动摇恍如地底闷雷。

“你的礼物，真苦得我思绪凝滞。”

“好吧。”

桑克瑞德踮起脚摘了朵刚刚那根树枝上的花，塞进嘴里嚼碎，嘬了嘬唾液。

“来吧。”

那魔法师乜下一眼：“你来。”

桑克瑞德捏捏自己嘴角，再次踮起脚，攀住这棵立志身披夜色的树脑袋。

END.


End file.
